1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to clear aperture optical mounts. In particular this invention relates to optical mounts which permit orthogonal dual axis adjustment capable of lock down after alignment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional clear aperture optical mounts employ a fixed base plate connected to a movable mount plate by means of a spring loaded against a spherical ball. Options to spring loading include drive screw arrangements. Such mounts have a number of moving parts, reduced reliability, and tend to have limited clear apertures relative to mount size. In general, they are not lockable without affecting previous adjustments.
These devices provide a progression of moving parts. They do not permit direct adjustment of the optical amount within a single holder. They are prone to movement if the holder is locked down subsequent to the optical adjustment.